The Awkward Dance Competition
by 0WolfFaerie0
Summary: Our three protogonists are bored. Very bored. When they start dancing to some songs that might be...well...mildly suggestive and VERY awkward what will ensue?... A fanfic by 0WolfFaerie0 and Sautisa (our first by the way)
1. Bored

**The Awkward Dance Competition by 0WolfFaerie0 and Sautisa**

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I Do NOT Own Throne of Glass! All credit goes to Sarah J. Maas for writing this amazing book!

It was a rainy day at the castle – the storm had been going on since last night. It was safe to say that Celaena, Dorian and Chaol were bored out their minds. You would think that since Dorrian was the prince, Chaol the Captain of Guard and Celaena the King's champion they would have something to do… but today was just one of those days where everything had come to a halt.

Celaena, Dorian and Chaol were in the training room – the King had sent them there after they ruined his conference dinner where they had been discussing the slavery in Adarlan.

A lord had said that there needed to be more slaves in Adarlan as they were working on a special project and they needed more workers. Celaena had angrily snapped back by saying they were a bunch of rich and greedy scumbags. They had been 'dismissed' (more like unceremoniously thrown out) shortly after that.

*** **Dorian's POV** ***

"How about chess?" Chaol suggested. Celaena stubbornly shook her head "That's for old people". Her head rested against the door, she looked like an angel. Her hair was loosely floating around her shoulders and her face was slightly flushed from the wine they had had earlier. Actually a death angel was probably a more accurate description of Celaena, considering that she was an assassin. Though she was still beautiful either way in Dorian's opinion.

Dorian sighed, they still needed something to do. He thought he could hear the soft boom of music from the ballroom.

He gasped and jumped up, suddenly having an idea. "Do you guys know how to dance?" He smirked before turning on his heel and leaving the room without waiting for an answer. Their confused faces were priceless!

*** **Celaena's POV** ***

When Dorian returned with a weird looking box that had buttons in one hand and a few circular metallic discs in the other, she was confused and definitely intrigued. He held up the weird box and said "This is called a stereo, and these"– he said while holding up the discs "are called CDs. I found them laying around in my father's office. When I asked him where he got them, he said they were a gift from a faraway land."

"So… why did you bring them?" asked Chaol.

"And more importantly what are they?" Celaena interjected.

"Wow. I found something that The Legendary Celaena Sardothian doesn't know?" Dorian said with a grin.

"The Legendary Chaol doesn't know about it either." Chaol said, rolling his eyes.

"I'll tell you but give me a minute to appreciate how awesome this moment is."

"Are you going to tell us or just stand there like a moron?" Celaena said impatiently.

"Oh fine! Ruin my fun why don't you. People use this to play music. They put the CDs in the stereo and press this button with the triangle on it – like this see?" Dorian had put a random CD into the stereo. A catchy tune blasted out of the box.

They all froze and were shocked that it had actually worked. Then they listened carefully to the lyrics. Chaol began to turn very pale, for the lyrics to the song went like this: "Oh oh oh it's magic! You knooow…"

Celaena was surprised that this tune still existed since magic had been banned from the kingdom long ago. It was still non-existent now.

They all scrambled as fast as they could to the stereo and quickly turned it off. They took a second to catch their breath and Chaol was the first to speak "Dorian… If your father knew about this he could have us all thrown in the dungeon."

"It's just a song!" he paused "But I guess we should be more careful." Dorian answered.

"I bet Chaol is just saying that because he knows he'd get his butt kicked in dancing!" Said Celaena with a taunting grin.

"Yeah Chaol! I could totally kick your butt and Celaena knows it!" Dorian said purposefully walking back towards the stereo. He scooped up the CDs and carefully examined each one. Celaena saw that he had chosen a very colourful one. Dorian then placed the CD in the stereo and fiddled with some of the buttons. Then he stood, finger poised over the button with the triangle.

"No magic." Chaol warned.

"No magic." Dorian answered.

(**End of Chapter**)

**A/N** : I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! There will hopefully be regular updates over the summer! That is if all goes well… :-)

Please review and tell us (**0WolfFaerie0** and **Sautisa**(she is on Wattpad)) what you think! Constructive criticism is welcomed but no flames please.

Until the next chapter,

WolfFaerie


	2. Dorian's Dance

The Awkward Dance Competition by 0WolfFaerie0 and Sautisa

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I again proclaim that we have not gained ownership of the Throne of Glass since the last chapter. Sarah J. Maas still wrote it! And before I forget we do NOT own any songs mentioned in this story either!

*** Celaena's POV ***

As soon as the dance off began Celaena knew she was going to enjoy this. A lot.

Dorian's pick was a song by the name of: 'I'm sexy and I know it'.

When you see a prince you expect him to waltz and dance to classical music in ballrooms. It was safe to say that this was nothing like that. The image of Dorian dancing to this song had been forever burned into her brain.

Dorian certainly knew what he was doing. If the blush Celaena could feel rising up to her cheeks was anything to go by.

But she wasn't the only one! She could see Chaol standing awkwardly in the corner, looking uncomfortable and was just as scarlet as she was.

*** Dorian's POV ***

Dorian could tell by the look in Celaena's eyes that she was enjoying this as much as he was. He loved this type of music – it was different and exciting. (A/N Dorian…I am speechless…XD)

Before he knew it the song was, regrettably, over. Celaena was clapping sarcastically. Though the effect was ruined as Dorian could still see the blush on her face.

"Do you have any coins?" She asked Chaol.

"You couldn't afford me my dear." – Dorian interrupted with a wink "Stand up Chaol, it's your turn!" This was said with obvious glee by Dorian.

Chaol was staring daggers at Dorian and if looks could kill, Dorian would definitely be dead by now.

"Ha you wish!" Chaol sneered turning his head away from the others.

"Aw come on Chaol if you dance then I'll dance after you." Celaena promised.

He took a second to consider it, sighed and then reluctantly replied: "Fine but this better be worth it."

Chaol stood up awkwardly and as slowly as he possibly could – made his way to the middle of the room. "Oh no! I don't have a song or any idea of how to use this thing, so I guess I can't dance…" said Chaol with a lot of enthusiasm. He quickly started to make his way to the edge of the room.

"Oh no you don't." said Dorian while he grabbed Chaol by the collar and practically dragged him back to the middle of the room. "You stay there," – he said with a smirk "I've got the perfect song for you!"

*** Celaena's POV ***

Chaol scowled and reluctantly stood in the centre of the room. With an amused look, Dorian flicked through the pile CDs. Finally, with a triumphant grin, Dorian held up a purple and black striped CD that had white block letters written across it.

Dorian hid the CD from Chaol's view but sneakily showed it to Celaena. When she saw the title, she couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Chaol asked curiously with more than a hint of suspicion.

"You'll see…" Dorian said barely able to contain his chuckles.

Dorian pressed the button with the triangle on it. The music blared out and at first the song sounded average enough, even enjoyable. But then, the lyrics came.

*** Chaol's POV ***

Chaol suddenly understood why Dorian looked so pleased with himself and why Celaena couldn't stop laughing.

The lyrics were: "What you gonna do with that big fat butt…

Wiggle wiggle wiggle…"

Chaol stood awkwardly in the middle of the room not knowing what to do. Dorian suddenly shouted, "Come on Chaol, do something!"

He sighed. A deal was a deal. He started swaying to the beat, hoping it would be enough. He was sorely mistaken.

"Even Fleetfoot could do better than you!" Celaena said in a mocking tone. That did it. He would not stand to be compared to a dog. And he certainly was not about to be put to shame by Dorian, even if he was the crown prince.

(End of Chapter)

A/N: Another chapter complete! Thanks to all those who reviewed or even just read our story!

Now what is Chaol going to do? Can't wait to do the next chapter! This'll be good…

We again encourage you to review and help us with constructive criticism (no flames please!) or tell us what you want to happen! We will gladly try to put it into our story!

Until the next chapter,

WolfFaerie


	3. Chaol's Dance

Chapter 3

* * *Chaol's POV* * *

It just got serious. Chaol wasn't completely clueless as his friends initially thought. When he was young and still lived with his father, he had gone to his father's study to ask about his schoolwork. When he neared the study he had heard strange music drifting from the slightly opened door and had quickly taken a peek. That day he had discovered a new type of dancing he had never seen or heard of before and let's say he picked up a few things from his father's exotic dancer…

Back to the present.

* * * Celaena's POV * * *

She had no idea how to describe what he was doing only that it included a lot of hip swaying, shoulder shimmying ( A/N is this the correct word?! This is harder than you think!) and could only be described as him having sex with his clothes on while standing up by himself. She had some trouble admitting it but she wasn't going to lie. It was hot. The look on his face told her he was enjoying himself…maybe a little _too_ much.

Celaena heard Dorian cough and say something that sounded like "Twerking". He must have seen her puzzled expression because he mouthed "I'll explain later". Celaena looked back at Chaol only to find he was staring at her as if waiting for this moment. He looked directly at her and winked. She had never seen this side of Chaol… It was like another person had taken his place, she had not expected a stiff captain of the guard to move this well. What had happened to the boring old guard that had pushed her to do her training rain or shine. She liked this new change.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that Chaol had started making his way towards her and was now dancing right in front of her. He had a wicked grin on his face and started dancing around her making some very…suggestive moves towards her.

Dorian was standing against the wall with a look of absolute shock on his face, but jealousy was also plain to see on his face. He looked like he would give anything to be where Chaol was right now.

* * * Chaol's POV * * *

Chaol thoroughly enjoyed the look of embarrassment on Celaena's face, her face was a delightful shade of red. He held out his hand, inviting her to dance with him. Celaena looked very tempted. She reached out for his hand but before anything could happen the song came abruptly to an end and she yanked back her hand.

Dorian approached them and cleared his throat and said "It's your turn now Celaena".

(End of Chapter)

A/N Thank you for reading! We hope you enjoyed our Celaena x Chaol scene. Tell us what you think of Chaol's dancing ;) Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter. As always we had a lot of fun making this!

Until the next Chapter,

WolfFaerie and Sautisa


	4. Celaena's Dance

Chapter 4:

(QUICK A/N: Um.. so as you can tell we are lacking Dorian POV's and Dorian in general…you see it just that Sautisa and I favour Chaol…and all things Chaol x Celaena! Also we do NOT own the Throne of Glass, Bad Romance or any other songs used in this fanfiction.)

* * * Dorian's POV * * *

Dorian was jealous. Definitely jealous.

Why did Chaol get to have all the fun? Never mind. He would fix that next time.

Celaena walked with her usual flare up to the stereo. She had a look at the CDs before holding one up, mumbling "This is perfect."

Celaena stood looking at the stereo with a puzzled expression on her face. It was his time to shine.

"Need help with that?" He said while ambling towards Celaena and peering over her shoulder. She turned to look at him. She was giving him the 'how dare you ask' face.

"What? I was just asking, sweetheart." Celaena was not amused by Dorian's latest pet name for her.

"Just go over there and die Your Majesty." Celaena said with mock respect. Calling him by his title and not by his name added salt to the wound created by the initial insult. Dorian clutched his heart in pretend agony. "Why do you hurt me so…" – Dorian was by this time collapsing to the floor "Sweetheart" he said in a cheerful voice before giving Celaena a playful wink then running away from a very irritated assassin.

*** Chaol's POV ***

Chaol, meanwhile, had walked over to the CD Celaena had dropped. He ignored his two friends who continued their 'game' in the background. The CD that Celaena had chosen was coloured with a lustrous red and black, swirling pattern. The title stated that the CD was called 'Bad Romance'. (A/N: Thank you Violet for the suggestion!)

Chaol inwardly smirked. If the title was anything to go by, Chaol was thinking that they would be seeing a new side of Celaena when it was her turn.

*** Celaena's POV ***

Celaena was really tempted to murder Dorian right then and there. She knew she couldn't, not if she wanted to stay away from the salt mines at Endover. But man it was tempting. Dorian was very fast and kept dodging her attempts to tackle him to the ground. He only annoyed her more by taunting her with comments like: 'Out of practise are we Celaena?' or 'Awww sweetheart! I didn't know you wanted to _tackle _me so badly!'

His laugh really got on her nerves. Especially how it was so loud, arrogant, deep, smooth, dreamy…

Yep, Celaena definitely thought she had lost it. While she had been lost in thought, Dorian had abruptly stopped unable to go any further.

*** Dorian's POV ***

Dorian had run out of floor. Without realising it, he had unintentionally ran into the corner of the room. All of a sudden he felt someone run full speed into his back.

"Ooff!" The breath was knocked out of his lungs.

Celaena and Dorian were sprawled on the floor. Dorian heard Celaena speak from on top of him. "Oooww…" She groaned. Her breath tickled his neck and he shivered.

"Ack!" – She had finally realised why her landing had been so soft "I'm sorry Dorian! Are you okay?"

This was probably the first time he had heard an apology from Celaena. Directed at him as well. He felt her weight leave his back and he sat up. He looked over at her while replying, "I'm fine! You aren't heavy Celaena. More importantly are you okay?" The weight thing was a slight lie but not a big one.

Dorian studied her face worriedly. She looked fine except for the mortified blush that showed she was embarrassed. "Yeah I-I'm fine." She mumbled looking away. Celaena was really cute when she was blushing so hard!

*** Celaena's POV ***

Why did she find it so hard to look at Dorian after the…'incident'? She glanced at him again. She noticed a barely noticeable dusting of pink across his cheeks. Why was this awkward? It had only been an accident, nothing more.

Chaol interrupted her thoughts. "Hey! Celaena it's your turn, get up off the floor!" Was it just her or did Chaol sound slightly annoyed?

Celaena noticed a hand held out to her. Looking up, she saw the owner was Dorian. She grabbed his hand which he used to pull her up. She muttered her thanks before quickly jogging to the centre of the room where the stereo was.

Dorian walked leisurely after her. On his way he pried the CD from Chaol's hand. He then got the stereo ready. "3, 2, 1…Start!"

Music blasted out of the box. Celaena felt for the rhythm and began to sway her hips, head down. She began to flow with the music moving with sensual grace.

The lyrics for the chorus went like this:

'Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance'

At this point, Celaena was throwing in all kinds of moves that showed how flexible she was. She was pleased to see that Chaol and Dorian were staring at her open mouthed.

As her confidence grew, Celaena tried increasingly daring moves that left the boys red-faced and breathing shallow. She pranced over to them and linked her arms around Dorian's. She danced in circles with him; one minute far apart the next only a breath away. He could barely keep up for all his boasting.

*** Dorian's POV ***

Celaena's skilful dancing had left him breathless. She was so light on her feet that she was almost flying. She made him feel like he was too.

Celaena had just pulled him into a close spin when the song stopped suddenly. Their faces were inches away. Nothing between them. They stayed like that for an eternity, not knowing how to pass off the awkward position.

Chaol cleared his throat somewhere to the left. "Um…are you going to stay like that or are we going to decide the winner already?"

Celaena broke eye contact first. She laughed nervously, threading her hand through her hair as she backed away. Dorian clearly saw how crimson her face was. He never knew that Celaena could blush that brightly.

*** Celaena's POV ***

_Why is he staring? _She thought to herself. Dorian had been looking at her intensely for the past five minutes. He suddenly shook his head, as if to wake himself, and looked away.

"I personally think that Celaena wins." Chaol stated.

Dorian seemed to think for a minute before saying, "You know what? For once I agree with you."

They both looked to her, eager to see who out of the two of them had caught her eye. "Hmmm…" She hummed quietly to herself. She scrutinised them as she walked around Dorian and then Chaol. "I have decided." She announced.

The boys crossed their fingers behind their backs where she couldn't see. "You…both win!" She exclaimed mischievously, knowing they wouldn't like that one bit.

Dorian and Chaol glared at her. "That's not fair!" They said simultaneously. She laughed at them. The dejected looks on their faces were so funny!

Before they could say anything she grabbed them and pulled them to the centre of the room once more. "Let's just say it's a draw so we don't argue, okay?" Celaena offered, still smiling.

They reluctantly nodded. "Now for the victory dance!" Celaena proclaimed. She picked a random CD and handed it to Dorian. He got the stereo working again.

'Gas pedal, Gas pedal…' (A/N: The song is Gas Pedal by Sage The Gemini. I didn't put more lyrics cause they are kind of naughty ;) )They all laughed at the lyrics and started dancing together for fun.

*** Chaol's POV ***

Chaol had changed his opinion about this new type of dance. If it meant having this much fun then he didn't mind it so much. He also very much enjoyed Celaena's performance. Though it would have been better if she hadn't gone to Dorian half way through.

_We must all look like lunatics _he thought. Though he couldn't find it in him to care.

We all jumped when we heard another person cough. We froze. Why did someone come _now_ of all times?

The person who had caught us dancing, was one of the guards. Chaol glared at him though the effect was spoiled by the humiliated blush on his cheeks. The guard looked very amused. He was so fired.

Dorian turned the music off so we were left with silence.

The guard broke the quiet. "I just came to tell you that his Majesty, the king would like an audience with you three in his private study." The guard reported. He was still smiling.

"Anything else?" Dorian asked. He was the only one to recover some scraps of his dignity.

"No that is all Your Highness." The guard bowed and turned to go. Just before he was about to leave he turned to Celaena, "Oh by the way, those were some damn fine dance moves miss!" He had the cheek to wink at the end. He then wisely left without another word. That man was going as soon as he was packed.

*** Narrator's POV (first time for everything!)***

The prince, the captain and the champion were told off severely by the king when they had gone to visit him. But no lasting punishments were given as the other Lords were not offended by their outburst.

The guard who had caught them when they were dancing was never again seen in the castle, or the kingdom for that matter. Someone mentioned that he was seeing a psychiatrist because of trauma.

We shall leave our story here at the end of another rainy day at the Glass Castle.

(End)

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed our story! This is, unfortunately, the end. *sad face* But don't worry! More fanfics are on the horizon…*looking at the horizon**seeing many fanfics*

Also, (just a last minute add in…) we forgot to explain to Celaena what twerking is! XD

Be looking forward to that in the epilogue!

Tell us what you think (review) and do give us tips on how to improve! Thanks for reading!

WolfFaerie and Sautisa


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

***** Celaena's POV *****

It had been a few days since the now dubbed 'Awkward Dance Competition' took place. Celaena had only now just remembered one tiny detail she had forgotten in the excitement. What did that word that Dorian had said _mean_?

This had bothered her all morning and for the best part of the afternoon. Nothing could distract her. NOTHING.

And Dorian was nowhere to be found which was irritating to say the least. He seemed to always be there except for when you actually needed him.

*** Narrator's POV (hey did ya miss me ;))***

All the castle staff were terrified of Celaena when she was normal. Just think how they felt with a royally cheesed off assassin roaming the castle!

Barely any servants were seen wandering the castle that day unless they had a death wish.

**-LATER-**

***** Celaena's POV *****

After hours of searching she had finally found Dorian. She had stormed up to him, grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall leaving him on the brink of having a heart attack.

"W-what the heck Celaena?! What did I do? I swear whatever it was I didn't mean to upset you!" He held up him hands in the universal gesture for 'I surrender'.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHAT THAT WORD MEANT!" She yelled in his face completely ignoring the guards who had by now pointed all their available weapons at her.

"Get off His Royal Highness or we'll be forced to take extreme measures!" A guard who was bold enough to speak against the king's champion ordered her. But she again paid him no heed.

"Hang on…What?" Dorian was over being scared and now wore a puzzled expression on his face. This infuriated her more. How dare he forget when she had been stressing over this all day?

"That word, remember! The one you said you would tell me later? From that dance competition? I think this classifies as later you now!" By the end she was nearly throttling Dorian.

"Okay! Okay! Just stop before my guards kill you!" –Celaena stopped, barely "Let me think…" Dorian's facial expression changed several times as wracked his brain for the 'word'. His face lit up when he finally remembered.

"Oh now I remember! That's what you were worked up about Celaena?" He said shaking his head with a sigh before his trademark grin came back, "Let's talk about this somewhere else shall we?"

"At ease! There is no threat." This was addressed to the guards who were still pointing sharp objects at them. The guards slowly lowered their weapons still cautious. They had just seen her nearly strangle the Crown Prince after all.

Dorian guided her towards his quarters where they could have relative privacy to talk about the 'word'.

Once they were inside and the door firmly shut they sat on one of the couches in the room to talk.

"Okay I'm guessing that 'word' you were talking about was what I called Chaol's dancing, correct?" This wasn't really a question more of a statement. He continued, "The word 'twerking'."

Celaena nodded. She tried to hide how much she wanted to know what it meant but a fraction of her eagerness still remained in her eyes.

"Well come closer! This explanation is not one I want others to hear because it's kind of…hmmm…naughty?" Dorian didn't seem so sure of his choice of words. Regardless, Celaena shifted closer so he could whisper the explanation she had waited for so long to hear.

***** Dorian's POV *****

Dorian was extremely amused at Celaena's reaction. That was actually putting it lightly.

She had started by going all shades of red, from pink to crimson. Then she had made a cute stuttering sound that made him want to laugh till it hurt.

But that wasn't the last of it. Nope. Normally, Celaena always had a comeback or sarcastic retort to anything that came out of his mouth. The funny thing was, she had yet to utter a word for the past 10 minutes! Dorian felt that he had just corrupted her mostly innocent mind. He would have felt bad if it wasn't so darn hilarious!

He couldn't hold his laughter in any longer. It burst out all in one go leaving him clutching his sides and wiping away a few tears of mirth.

"W-w-w-hat t-the hell are y-you laughing at?!" Celaena finally spoke but her voice was shaky and Dorian just started laughing again.

"Haha-Your face-hahahahaha-I'm sorry-hahahahaha…"

"You know what?! I don't even want to know where you found t-that out! You're disgusting!" Celaena only stumbled when she was referring to 'the word'.

Celaena left in a huff, leaving Dorian to die from laughter. It was worth nearly getting strangled just to see her reaction!

***** Celaena's POV *****

She was speechless. How did such a grotesque form of dancing exist? Trust Dorian to know about it. She could never look Chaol in the eye again!

She replayed what Dorian had said in her head…

**- Flashback -**

"…twerking is a type of dance where you are pretty much trying to seduce someone by _**beeping beep beep beep beeeeeeeeep **_…"

**(A/N: Not going to explain so censoring it 'cause this is only T!)**

**- End of Flashback -**

Celaena shook her head to try and stop her thoughts from imagining anything more visual than just a description.

While occupied with her thoughts, Celaena wasn't looking where she was going. She bumped into a muscled chest and nearly fell but the man held her steady. She looked up only to find herself staring at the last person she wanted to see right now. Chaol.

"Hey watch where- Oh it's you Celaena! Are you oka-"

"Get away from me you PERVERT!" Celaena cut off Chaol, pushing him away before running back the way she had come.

***** Chaol's POV *****

The first thing Chaol had noticed about Celaena was that her face was an incredible shade of red. That alone should have warned him something had happened. But he was still surprised and a bit indignant that she had accused him of being a pervert.

He would get to the bottom of this!

Chaol continued walking and heard uncontrolled laughter echoing from out of Dorian's quarters. Curious, Chaol crept up to the door and peered inside.

Low and behold. One prince unceremoniously rolling on the floor laughing so much he was crying.

"Dorian. What in heaven's name are you doing?!" Chaol made his presence known.

"Oh-hahaha-Chaol, you should've seen Celaena's face-hahahahahahhaaa- when I explained what-hahahahahahahahaaha- twerking was!" Dorian was again laughing uncontrollably.

Chaol didn't know what to think. He had no idea what Dorian was going on about.

"What? What the heck is 'twerking'?"

"That dance you did for-haha-the competition!" Dorian attempted to explain.

Chaol thought back to his somewhat 'exotic' dancing a few days ago. Ah. He now saw why Celaena's face had been so red.

(The end! :D)

**A/N: What do you think? It was kinda longer than we had anticipated…hehe…**

**Tell us what you think in your reviews! Sorry if the writing is slightly sloppy *sheepish face* this is being written quite late at night!**

**Thank you for reading our story, we really appreciate it! Bye for now but be on the lookout for more stories soon!**

**Until the next story!**

_**WolfFaerie and Sautisa**_


End file.
